1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
When a static image is inputted, the display panel may be driven in a low frequency to decrease power consumption.
The gate driver may include a gate driving circuit including a plurality of switching elements. The switching elements may include a thin film transistor (“TFT”). A gate driving circuit may be designed for the display panel to be driven at a high frequency. Thus, when the display panel is driven in a low frequency, some of the nodes of the gate driving circuit may have a floating status, which may reduce the reliability of the gate driving circuit.